


Rumor

by Onechicagolover



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onechicagolover/pseuds/Onechicagolover
Summary: Song fic based on Lee Brice's Rumor
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Rumor

The wedding had just ended and Casey was watching Cruz and Chloe dance their first dance as a married couple. As he sat there seeing how happy they were, he couldn’t help but wish that maybe one day he’d get to be that happy with the women that he was crazy about. Since the death of Sylvie's birth mom Julie, she had leaned on him more and more. He was incredibly grateful to feel like he was needed for once. They would talk after shift, on shift and everything in between. Severride had cornered him a couple of times wanting to know why Casey hadn’t told him that him and Brett had admitted their feelings. It didn’t matter how many times he told him that they hadn’t, Kelly never believed him. At this point he was pretty sure that most of the firehouse had started the rumor that him and Sylvie were together. Casey was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the most beautiful laugh. When he looked around he saw Brett laughing with Kidd and Foster, nursing a glass of champagne. She must have felt his gaze, because she looked up at that moment and smiled at him. She said something to the girls and then walked over to sit down next to him.

“What’s on your mind?” she asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder. It was little touches like this that had become like a drug to Casey. He always craved them. 

He sighed “ I was just sitting here wondering when or if I’ll ever get to be that happy with someone again.” He felt her hand against his cheek as she turned his head to look at her.

“Matthew Casey you will be that happy again. I’ve never had a doubt in my mind that a great guy like you wouldn’t get snagged by a woman who will love you unconditionally. And who will give you the family you’ve always wanted.” His heart clenched at her words.  _ If only she knew,  _ he thought. When he heard the notes of a slow song come on that’s when he decided to grab her hand. 

“Sylvie would you dance with me?” he asked out of the blue.

“And miss a chance to be cuddled up with you? Not a chance Matt. Lead the way.” Sylvie had gotten bolder with her flirting with Casey. Stella had assured her that Matt felt the same way. There were perks to having a best friend that was dating the best friend of the guy you liked. As Matt led her to the dance floor, and when they got to the center he twirled her out and when she spun back in she found a solid chest waiting for her, accompanied by a pair of strong arms. She felt his hands come to rest at her hips as she placed her hands around his neck, she then started playing with the hair at the base of his neck. She leaned her head against his chest right as she realized what song was playing. She just chuckled as she heard Matt do the same. He must have realized what song it was to. He leaned down and started to sing.

_ Girl you know I’ve known you forever _

_ How many nights we hung out together _

_ Same little crowd, little bar, little town _

_ ‘Round this old dance floor _

As she thought about it that was true. Ever since Gabby left they had been hanging out more and more just trying to figure out what normal was. Then Julie died and he had been the only one she wanted to help her through it 

_ My boys are laughing and tap me on the shoulder making a motion like “could ya’ll get any closer?” _

And as Casey looked over Sylvie he saw the guy’s of 51 doing just that.

_ They wanna know what’s up  _

_ Why I’m still holding ya even when the song is over. _

Casey took a leap of faith and leaned down and placed a kiss to the top of Sylvie's head before he sang the chorus. 

_ There’s a rumor going ‘round _

_ About me and you _

_ Stirring up our little town the last week or two _

_ So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling _

_ I feeling it, don’t you feel it too? _

_ There’s a rumor going ‘round and ‘round and ‘round _

_ What d’you say we make it true? _

_ We make it true _

_ Oh, we make it true _

The whole time Matt was singing to her she couldn’t deny she was tired of fighting the feelings she had for him. It was then she made the decision that first chance she would do something about it. She went back to listening to him singing to her. 

_ Well i can shut ‘em down, tell ‘em they’re crazy  _

_ I can do whatever you want me to do, baby _

_ Or you could lay one on me right now  _

_ We could really give them something to talk about _

That was her chance she knew. She looked up at Matt and stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips. She was tired of beating around the bush when it came to their feelings. To say Matt was shocked was an understatement, but he was not complaining! He’d dreamed of what her lips would like pressed against his, and it was heaven. It wasn’t until they realized that the song was over and they heard all the cheers coming from the corner of the reception hall, that they had been caught. The loudest of the cheers that they’d been caught. The loudest of the cheers came from three people, Kidd, Severride, and Foster. They kept hearing “Finally!” and “You owe me 20 bucks!” the later coming from Stella as she kissed her grumbling boyfriend on the cheek. Matt and Sylvie couldn’t care less tho, they were both happy and their family was happy for them, so that’s all they could ask for. 


End file.
